1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic network real-time conferencing (e.g., e-meetings). More specifically, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for providing a pop-up repelling frame for use during screen sharing in an e-meeting.
2. Background Art
Currently, e-meeting applications allow two or more meeting attendees to share in the current use of a single software application during the e-meeting. That is more than one meeting attendee at two separate screens may view the same, single application concurrently shown (i.e., screen sharing). Shortcomings in current e-meeting systems abound however.
During an e-meeting, applications can send a window that automatically “pops up” (i.e., “pop-up window”) onto the screen during the session. Pop-up windows may include an instant message, any type of alert or notification, and the like. For example, during an e-meeting any instant messaging system “pop-up” messages (“pop-ups”) will appear on the screen, wherein all the meeting attendees can see the “pop-up” message on the screen. Similarly, a calendar application may send a pop-up window of a calendar alert. Other applications send various alerts in the format of a pop-up window. Often attendees forget, or do not elect, to turn off these other applications prior to the e-meeting. This may prove embarrassing, as well as, being disruptive to the screen sharing meeting. Conversely, an attendee may, in fact, wish to have certain, or all, “pop-up” messages shared with the other e-meeting attendees. In addition, the person sharing their screen may want to see the pop-up window but not have it shared with the other attendees, so they want an obvious way to be able to prevent particular windows (e.g., messages) from being shared, while still being able to view the windows themselves.
Some e-meeting applications allow only a single application to be shared during the e-meeting. Similarly, while some applications “gray” out the contents of pop-up windows, the outline frame of the pop-up will still block the vision of the shared screen. Additionally, in order to have a second (i.e., additional) application be shared during the e-meeting, the attendee must start and select all the applications prior to the start of the e-meeting. This does not address the occurrence where during the e-meeting, an attendee wishes to bring in and start sharing additional applications.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer program product for an improvement in e-meetings that provides a pop-up repelling frame for use in screen sharing.